


It felt so real

by GingerBreton



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Lust, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerBreton/pseuds/GingerBreton
Summary: One shot written for tumblr kiss prompt - Kiss in a dreamPre-relationship Alistair and Ysabelle.  Ysabelle has a particularly vivid dream one night about a certain fellow warden.





	It felt so real

It was a night much like any other. The moon only a slim crescent high in an inky black sky that was scattered stars. Constellations traced their way across the heavens, providing a perfect distraction from an uneventful watch. Ysabelle pulled her cloak tightly around herself, glad of the fur lining she’d sewn in the week before. The autumn nights were rapidly getting colder, despite the still relative warmth of the Kingsway days. She wasn’t looking forward to nights on watch once they hit the Frostbacks. Just the thought of biting mountain winds sent a shiver down her spine. 

She paced silently around the perimeter of the camp, quiet enough that even the Bann was not disturbed from his nightly dreams of chasing rabbits. A strange silence hung over the forest, punctuated only by the screech as one of the pair of tawny owls found its latest prey. She found herself straining her senses, desperate not to have missed any hint of danger, but the forest kept its secrets, leaving her with nothing but a sensation that something was waiting to happen. 

She completed a full circuit of the camp, and after throwing a few more logs on the fire, she leant back against one of the trees that bounded the clearing. She had an unrivalled view across the forest clearing from this spot. It wasn’t her usual spot, ordinarily she would nestle closer to the fire on a peaceful night like this, but tonight something still felt off. All she had to do was wait out the silence for another hour or two and then Leliana would relieve her for next watch. 

Time ticked on, the stars tracked their way slowly across the sky, as her eyelids became heavier. 

“I thought you might want some company.” She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Alistair’s voice. Her perfect watch spot might not be so perfect after all. She hadn’t even seen him leave his tent, let alone make it to the fire. 

“You scared the crap out of me!” Her heart was beating so hard it felt ready to burst from her chest. Her embarrassed laughter bringing a smile to his face. The soft light of the fire gave his skin a hazy golden glow, and accentuated the amber hues in his eyes. He looked perfect. Her stomach somersaulted, the butterflies within stirred into such a ruckus that she felt lightheaded. _Don’t be weird, Izzy. This is the lack of sleep. Nothing else._

She’d opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t find the words. He closed the distance between them, standing just inches from her. She couldn’t think straight. His hand reached out and cupped her cheek. There was an intensity in his eyes that she’d not seen before. Before she knew what was happening his lips met hers with a fervour that took her breath away. Her body took control, her mind was just a passenger along for the ride. His arms were around her waist, pulling her close, tracing tantalising lines up and down her spine. All self-control gone, she folded into him, returning his kiss with a passion she didn’t know she was capable of. She clung onto his shirt for dear life as his kisses moved down her throat, drawing out shudders of delight. 

Ysabelle awoke with a stifled moan, flushed and sweating in the cold night air. She clamped her hand over her mouth and begged whatever deity might be listening that nobody heard her. Her heart still pounded in her chest, her breaths were ragged. She could still feel the warmth on her skin where he’d held her. _What the hell was that?_

“Are you alright?” The voice drifted across from the other side of the campfire. _Noooooo._ “Did you have another nightmare?”

She pushed herself up from her bedroll into a sitting position. The glow from the fire illuminated Alistair’s skin. Still perfect. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. 

“No, no. Just a strange dream is all…”

Her words hadn’t shaken the worry from his face, and the panic in her eyes as he approaches did nothing to alleviate the matter. She scrambled to her feet, desperate to maintain a reasonable distance between them, a barrier to prevent her from doing something stupid. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. If it weren’t for the darkness she was sure their colour would match her hair. She could barely make eye contact with him without her eyes drifting down to his lip, thinking about how they had felt on hers, remembering what it had felt like to be wrapped in those arms, real or not. 

“It’s my watch now, isn’t it?” she eventually managed, “You should go to bed.”

“Are you sure you’re alright? I thought you might want some compan—” She cut him off. 

“No, that’s fine. You should go to bed. Now.” She bit her lip, the memory of his taste still lingered on her tongue. 

“Bu—” She cut him off again. The hurt in his eyes stung, but she was in no fit state to have him there. 

“Please go, Alistair. Please.” 

He looked like he was going to speak again, but thought better of it. Instead he picked up his blanket, slung around his shoulders and stalked off towards his tent, his brow knotted as he wracked his brain as to what he could have done wrong. 

She grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. The nights were indeed starting to get cold, but on this night the moon was invisible behind a thick blanket of cloud. She eyed the sky suspiciously in case it chose to clear revealing the perfect array of stars that her dream had shown her. No, she was safe. This was an entirely different kind of night to the one she dreamt. She let out a sigh of relief. It was just a kiss in a dream, it’s not like it was some kind of prophecy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had literally no idea what to tag this as, as it ended up not so fluffy. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, then please feel free to take a look at my long fic, The Time For Vigilance Is Over, which features Ysabelle and Alistair in their battle against the Blight.


End file.
